


The Time of the Doctor

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Jonathan’s great-great-grandfather had been named Barnable. He always said that he had been the Doctor’s special favorite, the one that he let stay when he wouldn’t let anyone else. Jonathan wasn’t sure he believed that. The Doctor didn’t have special favorites, unless it was the Impossible Girl that he sometimes talked about when it was late at night and he thought everyone was asleep.





	The Time of the Doctor

Jonathan’s great-great-grandfather had been named Barnable. He always said that he had been the Doctor’s special favorite, the one that he let stay when he wouldn’t let anyone else. Jonathan wasn’t sure he believed that. The Doctor didn’t have special favorites, unless it was the Impossible Girl that he sometimes talked about when it was late at night and he thought everyone was asleep.

He talked to his TARDIS too but he could go to that and talk to it. The Impossible Girl, who didn’t seem to have a name, he couldn’t talk to her. Barnable had said that the Doctor had sent her away too. But the Doctor could talk about her.

He did, sometimes. Jonathan could hear him late at night or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it. He told the crack in the wall all about her. Sometimes he told Jonathan about her too but only when he thought that Jonathan was actually Barnable, which was happening more and more frequently.

The attacks came less often but they still came. Only the Daleks remained to attack Christmas. Personally, Jonathan thought that the town could handle the Daleks easily but the Doctor seemed to think that they couldn’t. And so he stayed. He fought the Daleks like he’d done so for centuries. He was the man who came for Christmas and then he had stayed for Christmas too.

Sometimes, he asked Jonathan about his dreams. Jonathan wanted to leave Christmas, to go somewhere that had never seen war before, somewhere where the sky wasn’t on fire.

The Doctor would smile then and tell him all about the stars and the planets. He described how the universe moved. He told him about the myths of the linearity of time and about his people, the Time Lords, hidden away from all of time and space. Jonathan liked those stories the best.

The Doctor was getting old now and feeble, though no less crafty. But, sometimes, he missed things. Jonathan was there when it happened, when Tasha Lem crept into the TARDIS and stole it away. For the briefest of moments, Jonathan wondered if he needed to go find the Doctor. Tell him that the Church of the Papal Mainframe had gone rogue but then the TARDIS was back. Tasha Lem stepped back out but she wasn’t alone. There was a girl with her.

Jonathan saw her, in her skirt with her soft brown hair and sad brown eyes, and he knew then the Impossible Girl had returned.


End file.
